Torcqo
Torcqo was a male Rodian and a Bounty Hunter. His clients included the Sith, the Jedi, and a host of different criminal syndicates, bigwigs and crimebosses. One of his partners was a Selkath pilot, Ruusah, who accompanied him on some of his jobs after a kolto smuggling deal turned sour and the Verpine needed a ride off planet. One of Torcqo's jobs saw him and Ruusah hired to protect a young Near-Human Jedi named Rayse Draven and his Master, the Quarren Nosa Dais, and guide them safely back to their Jedi Temple, after encountering the Jedi upon a ship the two were working on as sailors- the luxury cruiser Starlight- '' in a plan to quietly steal and sell the expensive droids onboard before making a getaway aboard their vessel, which they had stashed in the hangar disguised as one of the guests' ships. They'd been hired by a Cantrosian junk dealer to secure the expensive droids and droid parts. Rayse and Dais were on the run from Sith agents after finding themselves lost, weak and confused in a jungle miles from civilization. After managing to reach civilization, Dais used her criminal contacts to secure passes and disguises that would allow them passage onto the luxury cruiser, ''Starlight, that had stopped on the planet as part of a tour- and the planet the Jedi needed to go to was a part of that ship's route. The Starlight ''was soon attacked by a G-type light shuttle not long after returning to space, and Torcqo and Ruusah immediately abandoned the crew and fled to their vessel, the ''Shellfire, ''where their accomplice, the Ualaq Aqualish Usego, had been waiting the whole time, storing every droid and droid piece the other two had been smuggling aboard the whole time. Rayse and Nosa, with no ship, attempt to join the escaping trio, who, sensing greater trouble, seal the doors and prevent them from doing so. The trio boot up their enginee and prepare a getaway, just for the G-type light shuttle, piloted by the Chadra-Fan bounty hunter Grithnaa, to damage the ''Shellfire ''as it swoops into the hangar of the now smouldering luxury cruiser and lands. Grithnaa had been hired by a Sith Lord, Darth Dalkatha, to kill the Jedi, and had been following them since their departure from the planet. Grithnaa used a host of HK-51 assassin droids to serve him, which he often relied on to quickly and easily kill his targets, and immediately dispatched them after his quarry upon landing his ship. The droids slaughter a few startled guards that get in the way while arriving to evacuate guests, before then attacking the Jedi, who battle them fiercely. As Grithnaa watches the battle, impressed, the trio of criminals attempt to repair their ship enough to get it space-worthy again. Noticing this and quickly recognizing their vessel as one common to bounty hunters, Grithnaa judges them as potential threats to his job and casually loads up a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher. Watching from inside the ''Shellfire, ''Torcqo pulled out a thermal detonator, opened up the ship's door, and launched it at the Chadra-Fan, who avoids the detonator but then misses his shot because of it, leaving another portion of the hangar in even worse ruins. As guests flee the hangar with their own vessels, the ship announces core meltdown. Summoning his remaining droids, the Chadra-Fan quickly changed strategies and returned to his vessel- if the other hunters help the Jedi, he'd go after them, but otherwise the Jedi would be good as dead in a ship about to explode. He flies off, just as the ''Shellfire ''manages to get repaired well enough to fly. Nosa uses the Force to forcibly keep the vessel in place and wrench open its doors, and recognizing them as bounty hunters too, offers to hire them in exchange for safe passage to her and her apprentice's destination. The three agree, and they and the Jedi escape, jusy in time to avoid the explosion as the ''Starlight ''bursts behind them. Emergency repairs eventually force the ''Shellfire to land, where their Cantrosian junk dealer client agrees to repair their ship perfectly for cheap, but is disappointed in their failure to complete the job he gave them. He rats them out to local law enforcement, and it is through them that Grithnaa learns of the Jedi's survival. He goes after them once more. Category:Males Category:Rodians Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Characters